


One Caress

by violettte



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violettte/pseuds/violettte
Summary: Oneshot, JF. Fez's needs (and Jackie's) outweigh his common sense, keeping him stuck between what could have been and what should never be.





	

 

_It's not mine, don't sue me._

 

_this is imported from ff.net.  for the intents of the piece the characters are of consensual ages.  initially set in That Scene in Roller Disco._

 

* * *

 

 

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about her? That's the question that pops up every time I lay eyes upon Jacqueline Beulah Burkhardt, every time I think of her when I'm alone. Every time Kelso has unwisely left her in my care, every time I hear her profess her love for Hyde, my stomach clenches. It's clenching now, in fact, so close is my goal. Breathe, Fez. Keep breathing, old boy.

The air inside this car is heady and sweet with the scent of champagne. A similar description would perfectly fit the dark beauty I have perched beside me. Her eyes are aglow with hot anticipation, while her lips mesmerize me as they curl up and form an intoxicated grin. My heart pounds inside my chest at the sound of her slurred, yet lilting voice.

"Well?" Jackie trills merrily, swaying ever closer towards my body, which is painfully aware of her closeness as it stands. "Are you gonna kiss me, Fez?"

I lick my lips nervously. Ay, no, I knew this moment would come, from the second I volunteered to be her roller disco partner. Actually, I knew it the night I danced with her that night in Kenosha. The way our bodies created such poetry together, I could have had her then and there in the car, much like we were now. My memory replays the moment I kissed her in the movie theater, right there in front of Donna, Kelso, and the whole theater. I'd never been able to forget how I'd rolled my tongue lightly in her mouth, tasting her sweetness, knowing she liked it.

Oh, the temptation is too great; she's literally asking me for it. I lean for her without realizing it and hate myself.

 _Don't do it, man, she is drunk. There is no honor in this,_ imaginary Batman then piped up, and I groan to myself. Not that son of a bitch again - always telling me what to do! And yet as much as I hate him, I know that he is right. I look into Jackie's eyes, those impossibly beautiful mismatched doe-eyes, and sigh.

"No, I am sorry, Jackie." I tell her, my heart feeling heavy. Those eyes glisten in surprise and just for a moment, she appears to be on the verge of tears. But another blink of those eyes and she brightens, giving my thigh a playful drunken slap. "That's okay! You still have a really cute butt!"

With a radiant smile she leans in to hug me, and I gather her to me with one arm. Her warmth is comforting, but maddening. Dark silken ringlets tickle the side of my face, and her breath is on my neck. Her little body begins to undulate softly against mine; my loins ache for her in answer. Damn my stupid conscience and its' precious morals!

"Please, my goddess, I cannot, " I stammer, trying to remove myself from her embrace. But her hands begin to roam over me, and she arches herself so that her lips can reach my own. The kiss is hard and passionate, electrifying me to the core. As I try to grapple with what her mouth is doing to me, her hand deftly slips between us and caresses me in a way I'd felt from her only in wet dreams. I break from the kiss with a gasp and pull away from her.

"Jackie.." I say slowly, my tone strained, "you _do_ know what will happen if we do this?"

She smiles and slides under me on the vinyl car seat, pulling me so that my body weight rests on top of her. My mouth still tastes like champagne from her heated lips, and I wonder if she is sober enough to know what she's doing. She looks into me, her eyes pleading.

"Being your friend has been very nice," Jackie whispered, her tone ripe with promise, "but I don't _want_ to be after tonight, Fezzy."

With that, she resumed her assault with her mouth on mine, and any rational thought I had left burned away. I could not stop my hands from drifting south to cup her breast as she kissed me, her mouth hard and moist. Her jacket falls away from her shoulders, shedding itself onto the floor. Distantly, some part of me marvels that I am here with Jackie, kissing her, holding her, touching her...

My hands, it seems, have found a mind of their own, nudging her tube top upwards. She's not wearing a bra; her breasts gently bounce down from their perch. A sigh passes by her glossy lips as I caress them both at once, hopefully igniting her senses. They are certainly igniting my own, I think as her pert little nipples stiffen at my touch. That sigh becomes a full-bodied moan as I lick around each nipple, sucking at her gently, teasing her. Ay, no, enough of the teasing. This may be my only chance to do this, and damned if I'm not going to be her fantasy tonight.

I straighten up to quickly shed my shirt and unbuckle my pants enough to allow some room to breathe. Jackie's gaze is positively carnivorous, her eyes raking over me like nails on bare skin. "I want to touch it," she says huskily, and I nod, returning what I hope is a seductive smile. She yanks the waistband down and away; my shaft springs for her eagerly, and she takes me into both of her hands. A moan escapes me as she caresses me with relish. Never have I gotten so far with a woman before, and the sensations are tearing through me.

Jackie's name escapes my lips as I realize I am getting off track. I tenderly take her hands and lay them on her flat stomach, helping her sit up as I do so. She watches intently with lust burning in her eyes as I pull my pants up, just barely over my hipbones. More heat gathers there as I look at her now, clad only in her wet satin shorts. Sprawled decadently across the vinyl, Jackie waits for my next move.

I make it quickly, shifting so that I am on top of her again. Her hands clasp tenderly at my bare back, sending pleasurable ripples up my spine. Our lips meet again, openly, freely, enjoying one another's moist contours. I know there are far moister, sweeter contours of her to discover, so I part from her oral embrace. She latches onto my bottom lip and holds it there for a moment, looking into my eyes hungrily. I nip at her playfully, smiling, and move lower to continue my explorations, taking her shorts with me.

I press my weight gently against her naked body, my thigh pressing her legs apart. Jackie moans; her hips ride my thigh insistently. One of her hands guides me between her legs; her fingers on top of mine, searching through her innermost secrets. With her help, I find her clitoris instantly, buried near the top of where her folds meet. Her cries are delicious as I slowly massage her there, deliriously enjoying the moment. I whisper erotic things to her in my native language, knowing I am driving her wild.

Her wet heat is incendiary, and it makes me long to taste it. My hand still stimulates her as I kiss every inch of her smooth stomach, teasing her, prolonging the anticipation. Somewhere in my mind there is the notion that I have not done this before, but I don't care. The slight taste of salt on her soft, damp skin and her unsteady moans push those thoughts away.

Her scent is rising to my brain now, erasing any rational doubts as my cheek brushes against downy soft pubic hair. She's panting my name, sitting straight up, her breasts heaving. My tongue flickers lightly along her sensitive inner thighs, and her knees begin to shake. I hear her begging now, begging me to do it, to run my tongue along her wet slit. I dig my fingers into the firm flesh of her posterior and edge closer to her nether lips with the tip of my tongue.

"Fez," Jackie gasps, her hips writhing underneath me, "just - just please, just lick me, please!" I look up at her with amusement, not used to hearing her utter such carnal things. Her eyes are closed, her head and shoulders thrown back so that her breasts point to the sky. Her hips buck upwards slightly, just enough to nudge my nose with her sex. Smiling, I take this as invitation and delve my tongue inside her soft folds, seeking out a very swollen, needy clitoris. A sweet, moaning kind of shriek greets me as I find it and my manhood throbs for release, for her release.

The world is spinning madly now as I lap at Jackie's private center relentlessly. Her juices flow freely now, and I feast on them as if I have been languishing in the desert all my life. Those hips are rocking almost frantically as my lips fasten gently on her swollen clit. Still my hands grip her to me as I suck on her, swirling my tongue rapidly. Jackie's breathy cries permeate the air. I feel her whole body go rigid, and she treats me to a rapturous scream as she becomes liquid candy in my mouth. Groaning, I almost erupt from the sheer assault on my senses. After a long, heated moment, Jackie locks eyes with me. She is flushed, panting hard...and grinning. I smile up at her from between gorgeously spread thighs and bid her mound a parting kiss before sliding my weight back on top of hers.

Our lips part and reunite; I kiss her slowly, allowing our tongues to explore one another, letting her taste herself on me. Without a word, she pushes my pants down around my knees and caresses me again, in a telling way this time. Her touch is that of a dominant predator, confident it has its prey primed for the slaying. Dear sweet Heaven, how she has me salivating for her, just to bury myself inside her to the hilt and make her eyes widen, make her clench with ecstasy...

Jackie is gracing me with a hard, vicious wet kiss and an evil little pout. "I want you, Fez," she states, shoving me over onto my back so roughly the air is forced out of me. "I want you now."

Her sex is bare against my own; she guides me to her with explicit expertise. I know I should still protest her even at this juncture, but my shaft is already impaling her tight wetness and we are moaning together at the sensation. My hands help her along as she rides me relentlessly, back and forth and over again. The feel of her walls clenching me is too much to bear, and I can feel the throes of orgasm swiftly claiming us both. Jackie begins to cry out her pleasure again, and I moan her name in response. God, I'm so close, I can almost taste it, I can still taste her...

..."Jackie? Who the _hell_ is _Jackie_?"

My eyes flew open in horror as I gazed up at Nina. She stared back coldly, still perched atop my now shriveling member. In a panic I searched my blood-deprived brain for some logical response to feed her, but I wasn't quick enough, and before I knew it she was out of bed and tossing me my pants.

"Get out, Fez." Nina stated, her expression stony. She held a bed sheet in front of her to hide what I had pleasured only moments before. I yanked the slacks up over my hips and stood up to try and reason with her. My shirt was thrown hastily in my face as I did so, and I took her by the shoulders.

"Nina, please! Please, you don't understand, I can explain," I stammered at her, fighting to stay calm.

"Do you really?" Nina countered. "How fascinating. And what exactly would that explanation be, Fez, for calling out another woman's name in bed?" Her lips were forming an impossibly tight line, turning white at the edges. The "business" look.

"I...I - that is, you...I mean, oh, she means nothing to me!" I blurted. A complete and utter lie, true, but I prayed to any god that would listen for her to buy it. The icy pierce in her gaze told me she didn't, and my heart sank to my stomach.

"You don't say," Nina replied, her tone flat. "Hm, that's funny, she seemed to mean the world to you just a moment ago. And here I was thinking that _I_ meant the world to you."

She was already ushering me down the hall as I struggled to put on my remaining clothing. I was practically shoved out her front door into the biting cold February air, gasping. No, no, what had I done?! Damnation!

"Nina, wait!"

But she did not; my coat was flung at me in one last fit of anger. The door slammed on my next forming protest, the sound echoing off the other houses in the neighborhood. Resignation formed a cold rock in the pit of my stomach and turned me away into the frigid night. The sparkles in the firmament winked at me in quite a cheeky, mocking way, like bullies on the playground rubbing proverbial salt in one's festering wounds. I scowled, sighed, and walked onwards in the general direction of my home, then thought better of it and headed for the Hub. At least it was warm there, and it had a pay phone. Hopefully Eric wasn't too busy wooing his new fiancee to give me a ride. And in all honestly, I could have used some friendly advice from someone who _hadn't_ been intimate with my goddess. My bubbly, demanding, luscious and utterly unattainable goddess.

My mind wandered as I walked. It touched on and bounced off of many things, but always it landed back on her. I looked at the stars again and asked them silently questions I had once kept only to myself.

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about her?


End file.
